


Could it be my last day

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 依旧基于whatever设定（即在相遇之后就恋爱）。r剧透。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847
Kudos: 9





	Could it be my last day

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完。
> 
> 决战前夜明智留下过夜的我流if，对话写得有点太多了，实际需要bang的情节没多少。

“至少今天，你就留下来吧。”

这句话留住了明智吾郎，他没有急着像之前的怪盗团聚会一样，在了解了所有人的真意之后迅速消失。这也是因为说这句话的是来栖晓，换成别人，明智吾郎自己都不认为能被简单的话语留下。

暖黄灯光照耀下的勒布朗实际上并不温暖，只有来栖晓泡咖啡的位置还上升着些许水蒸气的白烟，随后又消散在冰冷的空气当中。电视节目无关时事，与所有人一样，讴歌起现在这平和的温柔世界。现在这里依旧剩下他们二人，摩尔加纳去了佐仓双叶家，怪盗团成员都知道他们之间的关系，自然也就不会在这个节骨眼上来打扰他们。

明智吾郎没有带手套，将双手放在嘴边靠呼吸温暖着。来栖晓适时将泡好的咖啡端上，随后自顾自地将围裙解开，走上勒布朗的阁楼。

明智吾郎双手捧起咖啡杯，瓷质的杯子隔开了原本沸腾的咖啡，传递到手掌上的温度有些烫，但在这样冰冷的冬夜里却是恰到好处。啜饮一口，苦涩的味道蔓延至整个口腔，温暖的液体顺着喉管咽下，暖意从腹部升腾而起，然后是回味无穷的甘甜。比起纯黑咖啡来说，他还是喜欢来栖晓这种加上些许糖分的咖啡，明智吾郎由衷感谢起来栖晓这点异于常人的温柔来。

咖啡依旧美味，只可惜，未来很难再品尝得到了。

丸喜拓人的世界也没什么不好，但肯定是一丝苦味都无法品尝到的甜腻糕点。比起活在并不完美的现实就如同咖啡的苦涩来说，只摄取糖分的话可是会被溺死的。

近乎溺亡的感受一次就够了，明智吾郎并不想再体会一次。

阁楼传来有些混乱的物件拖移声，在只有时钟滴答的勒布朗里，显得过于突兀。明智吾郎凝视着楼梯口，静静地等着来栖晓下楼。

明智吾郎知道之后会发生什么，他们也不是第一次做这种事了，虽然之前都是去旅馆，但这次他们谁都没有提出。来栖晓觉得没必要，而明智吾郎觉得无所谓。

反正他们也就只剩下这点时间。

“先去泡个澡吧？”

整理好阁楼之后，来栖晓抱着一块毛巾走了下来。明智吾郎正好喝完了最后一点咖啡，就点头同意了来栖晓的建议，跟着他一起走向了咖啡店对面的澡堂。冬夜的澡堂能开到很晚，而现在这个时间点也没有更多的人在使用了。服务生打着哈欠告诉来栖晓，要不是看在来栖晓是常客的份上，说不定就是直接关门了。

“运气真好啊。”明智吾郎将衣物叠放整齐，然后放进储物柜。

“也不能算是运气好吧。”来栖晓背对着明智吾郎，脱下裤子，语气轻飘地说：“巧合而已。”

“你说是就是吧。”

明智吾郎无奈地耸耸肩，根本不等来栖晓，就这样踏进了池子内部，没过多久，来栖晓也进来了。明智吾郎控制自己视线不往奇怪的位置看去，而来栖晓显得更加自在，整个人顺着池子滑入水中，枕在瓷制边沿上，享受一般闭起双眼。

水温维持在一个不错的高度，虽然有些烫，但适应之后其实也没那么不适。这会让明智吾郎想到儿时，母亲在世的时候生活不算美好，但不管事的母亲在金钱方面的大手大脚一度让他能够攒下一些余钱，自己去买下有些劣质的玩具。那时候也没什么特别的需求，仅仅是这样的生活就足够满足一个小鬼了。他也想过未来，但那些期望都随着母亲的离世变成奢望，需要不断适应的新家就足够让他精力耗尽，走到这一步之后也就没必要去期盼什么未来。不过他想知道来栖晓的选择，收下世界并将自己击败的人将来想要做些什么事，他还是挺好奇的。

“晓，你之后有没有什么想做的事？”明智吾郎伸出手指拨动着漂浮到自己面前的那一片药草，开了口。

“没什么特别想干的事。”来栖晓想了想，接着说，“不过学会了做咖啡和咖喱，之后和老板一样去开家咖啡店也不错。”

“欸……我还以为你会有更高点的志向，比如去从政改变世界之类的。”明智吾郎有些惊讶，转头看向来栖晓。

枕在瓷砖上的他睁开了眼睛：“并不打算那样，倒不如说根本做不到吧，别忘了，我还背着前历啊。”

“你这样胸无大志才是让我窝火的地方啊，是觉得无所谓吗？”

“不如说是看不惯吧。啊，像丸喜老师那样去学心理也不错，开导别人什么的。”

“……你要和佐仓双叶一起去继续‘认知轲学’的研究吗？”明智吾郎想起那个天才黑客，“但现在那些家伙基本都知道这东西了，你们又能走多远。”

“谁知道呢。”来栖晓撑起身，溅起一片水花，“就像我一开始也不觉得怪盗团能撼动日本。就算曾经那么想过，也只是妄想。”

“‘One for all’吗，还真是自大的英雄啊。”

“英雄吗……又没办法救你。”

“妄图拯救别人本身就是一种高高在上。就像电车问题，你永远没有办法救出所有人，而你救下的人很可能并不会感激你。”明智吾郎摇摇头，一旦事件关乎到伦理与常识，就能通过大量的前置条件改变人们思考的方向，在这种前提下谈论正义，不过是将一个伪命题扩大化而已。

来栖晓意外地点了点头，然后在明智吾郎的注视下说道：“我换个说法吧。”

“这是我的私心，我也知道你可能不同意，但我真的很想和你一起经营一家咖啡店，附加卖点甜品什么的。”他轻笑着耸耸肩，“反正你也算是和大部分领头人结下了梁子，这方面来看的话，和我一样。”

“……可这些都只是建立在一个基本不可能的假设上。”明智吾郎不得不承认他有那么一瞬间的心动。但这些的前提条件都是假设，他原本就不是一个会将期望寄托在幻想或者是完全不可能达成的条件上的人。他会构想未来，但永远都是能够实现的那种。过于飘渺的期望只会让人在失败之后更加绝望，如果为自己铺路的一开始就是面向黑暗的话，将希望的摇曳灯火框进来也只会是对自己更加的厌恶。

“那就假设好了，如果你确实没有死的话，你会答应吗？”

来栖晓显然还不打算放弃，明智吾郎也不打算在这个问题上继续回答他。

“……等你真开了再说吧。”明智站起身，准备走出池子，“差不多了……”

“最后再来比场赛吧，吾郎。”来栖晓拽着他的手，让他停下脚步，“好歹让我兑现上次的话，比赛的那个。”

“啊……”

明智呆愣片刻，捂着脸，收回了还没跨出去的身子，坐回池子里。

“也就你会在这种时候想起那种无关痛痒的事吧。”

“好歹，让其中一些还能够实现的……”

“好好好，唉，就当我舍命陪君子了。”

“这种地方就让我任性点吧。”来栖晓顶着一张过于灿烂的笑脸，说着：“这是年龄更低者的权力啊。”

明智看着他那满脸的笑容，眼神飘飞，将脑袋移回看不见来栖晓的方向，佯装不屑地说：“切，只有你会这么无神经了。”

“我当赞美收下了。”

说着，来栖晓凑到明智吾郎脸旁，轻轻地吻在他的嘴角上。

他们实际上没能挑起更多的话题，明智吾郎不想说，来栖晓不想问。一直以来，他们聊的东西都很少包含过去与未来，今天还是头一次提起。在他们常说的话题里，针砭时事是一方面，理念碰撞是另一方面，那些东西他们讨论得太多了。在已经确认过真意的情况下，再来谈论这些实在是没什么意义，来栖晓也不需要他来说服，那家伙一直都是个下定决心之后不会再改变的人。

未来的事又谁知道呢，明智吾郎想着。就算只是猜测，他也不能确定自己有没有死亡。打从一开始就是虚幻的假设，自然不会有什么后续进展，明智从来不会让自己的期望放地过高，在孩童时期就放弃的东西现在再度拾起也没有任何意义。

愿望总是美好的，但他已经没有许愿的资格和立场了。

明智吾郎头一歪，就这样倒在来栖晓身上。

嗯？怎么……

伸手撑住明智吾郎，来栖晓有些笑不出来。被抱在怀里的家伙呼吸急促，面色显然已经不正常地染上一层薄红，看他失去力气的样子，显然就是泡晕了。

“这次我又赢了。”

明智吾郎脑海一片混沌，头脑发晕的他根本就没注意到来栖晓说了什么，就被他撑着肩膀，拖到瓷砖上仰着。想到自己男友有些洁癖，来栖晓索性去找了几条已经被熨烫洗过的毛巾，在地上铺开，然后将明智吾郎架出浴池，让他能仰躺在平整的地面上。顺便顺走了他的衣服柜钥匙，翻出他的毛巾，开始就地帮他擦身子。

等到明智终于缓过劲来，来栖晓也差不多把他全身擦干了。

“你到底在哪里学会按摩的……”

“呃，说来话长。”

“……算了，你的人际关系根本就是个蜘蛛网。”

“感谢你不深究。”

“既然你赢了，那就把我抬回去。”明智吾郎翻了个白眼，索性懒在来栖晓肩头，“我现在还有点头晕。”

“这可不是胜者该有的奖赏啊。”

来栖晓苦笑着，但还是照着明智吾郎说的做了，狭小的巷子不好走，尽管路程不长，但实际搭上另一个人的重量时，还是有些超出想象了。

一路将明智吾郎扶上二楼，稳当地将他安置在床边之后，将拖出来的暖炉通上电，放在足够安全的距离上。然后就目瞪口呆地看着刚才还说着没什么力气的明智吾郎，自作主张地脱到一丝不挂。

“来吧。”

先是一个足够漫长的吻，湿润的嘴唇相互触碰、覆盖在另一位之上，然后是软滑的舌。没有人闭眼，他们看着近在咫尺的对方，然后又在对方的瞳孔中看见自己的倒影。勒布朗还点着有些太过明亮的暖灯，但这也无法让人驱赶冬季低下的温度，带着热度的呼吸重合在了一起，升腾的水汽短暂模糊了视线，咽在喉间的急促喘息摆脱桎梏，从不断变换位置的唇舌之间漫溢而出。

细琐的脱去衣物的声音无限放大，咬在来栖晓舌头上的牙齿并没有用力，带来的轻微压制感只不过是和明智相处时常有的余兴，不过来栖晓还是随他意愿地放开了他。明智吾郎将同样脱去衣物的他拽进被窝，然后在灌入的冷气之中打了个抖，随后用有些冰凉的手去试探着触碰来栖晓，温热的触感昭示着他那比自己高上不少的体表温度。明智就这样放弃了主动抚慰对方的想法，在这种时候了他也愿意去做扫兴的事。将身体的主导权交给来栖晓，他将手移到来栖晓的乳头上，看着他因为寒冷刺激地嘴角一抽，然后不由自主地嗤笑出声，再因为下身的突入而变成转调的呻吟。

交叠的双腿、寒冷冬夜里窗缝中飘入微冷的空气，滑腻的水声伴随着急促的喘息混杂在一起，蔓延开的热度点燃着周遭的一切。勒布朗的隔音效果算不上好，不过他们也犯不着在这种时候了还去为邻居的耳朵着想，明智吾郎哭哑了嗓子，却又在下一个深顶中含糊不清地喊着另一位的名字。来栖晓咬在他的肩上，随后又在他的脖颈上吸吮，留下几个过于显眼的印记，然后再吻回面颊，呜咽着又泄了一次的明智主动扳着来栖晓的头咬在他嘴唇上，尖利的牙齿将血挤压出来，靠着搅动的舌头将腥味在彼此的味觉上抹开。

他们也犯不着在这种时候还矜持些什么，平时做过的、平时没做过的，都依着那点占有欲在对方身上发泄了个遍。他们恋爱过、约会过，也曾将对方坑下过火堆，就像他们总会出上岔子的人生，就像一出荒唐的剧目。

来栖晓将那些还没来得及晕开的液体用纸巾擦走，然后靠着窗沿处躺下，比起明显要更容易被温度影响的明智吾郎，自己身上的热度显然有些多余。将明智环在怀里，然后小心翼翼地握进他的指缝，主动温暖着手脚冰冷的明智吾郎。暖炉带来的另一侧的温暖，至少不用担心过于放肆之后他会感冒。

明智吾郎翻了个身，正面看着来栖晓。他那尚未退去潮红的眼眶底下还留有些许浮肿的痕迹，却还要装作无事发生般挑着嘴角，用带着鼻音的沙哑声音说道：“怎么，还想再做一次吗？”

来栖晓轻轻地摇头：“你没必要勉强自己。”

明智吾郎不置可否地嗤笑一声：“那你现在还在想着明天的事吗？”

“不，只是……大概是在想你吧。”他注视着眼前那张近在咫尺的脸瞪起双眼，然后撇开眼神，情绪明显低落下来的样子，将那家伙的手握得更紧了一些。

“那你可能再也见不到了。”

良久，明智才将话说出口。

“那又有什么关系，我会背负你的未来，一起前进。”

来栖晓看着他，然后又凑上前去。

留下的时间不多，但也足够了。

他们都没办法给对方多留下些什么，相约未来的誓言已经是不可能达成的幻梦，而若是一方固守今天的话，就有人永远不会迎来翌日的朝阳。

没人愿意主动破釜沉舟，他们总是被命运推到死角，然后无路可退，只能孤注一掷。

英雄造不了时势，总是时势在造英雄。

“要是早一点遇见你的话就好了。”

来栖晓刚下楼，就听到明智吾郎又说了一次这句话。虽然不知道他为什么再次发出感叹，但感叹的事总是一样的。

明智吾郎有些落寞地端起咖啡，在来栖晓步下楼梯之前将它喝完。

“出发了。”

要出发了。

来栖晓离开东京的那天，阳光明媚，鸟语花香。新闻里没有任何关于怪盗与侦探的讨论，街道上的人们都在感谢怪盗的帮助，几乎没人提起那位侦探了。

从地下酒吧门口离开，来栖晓笑着和那里的老板道别，应承下一个永远也抵达不了的传话承诺，又想起了遥远的那几个永远无法达成的约定。

笑着笑着，他就将手塞回了口袋。

口袋里的手套仿佛还留有余温。

将黑色的布料制品握在手中，宛若那是某人的手背一样，来栖晓在手套上落下一个轻吻。

似是祭奠，又似告别。

“我爱你。”

——即使，你注定不在。


End file.
